


time for dinner!

by skkaie29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Dominant Oh Sehun, Dominant Park Chanyeol, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29
Summary: when Jongin meets up with Baekhyun and Chanyeol with a vibrator up his ass and sehun in charge of the controller, you know it's gonna be a wild ride.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	time for dinner!

**Author's Note:**

> im falling in love with SeKaiYeolBaek lately so here you go, more shameless smut

“jongin… how about we have some fun during the meetup dinner today at baek’s house?” sehun said absentmindedly, rummaging through his drawer to find  _ something _ .

“what do you mean? i swear to god, if it’s me wearing a tutu, i’m not gonna.” jongin said as he pouted and crossed his arms.

“undress.” sehun commanded, finding the small vibrator hidden in the drawer. jongin gasped. “you can’t possibly be—“

“you heard me? undress. now.” sehun spoke, voice commanding and dominant. jongin whimpered, taking off his pants. sehun reveled in the beauty, before sticking the vibrator up jongin’s ass.

“the remote’s with me, darling, i think baekhyun and chanyeol will have a lot of fun tonight.”

-

“hi sehun, hi jongin! chanyeol will be here soon, he’s late as always,” baekhyun smiled, taking the bags of food that sehun and jongin brought and placing it on the dining table. “make yourself comfortable, i cleaned up the place just for this—when you’re living alone, it’s easy to just make a mess of the place,” baekhyun joked. 

“thanks baek, we will prob undo your hard work sooner or later,” sehun joked, jongin not quite understanding what he meant when he winked at him, but then it dawned on jongin.

right, he has a vibrator up his ass and sehun has the controls.

right when he was drowning in existential dread, the doorbell rang. sehun yelled to baekhyun, “i’ll get it!” and soon jongin was left alone on the couch when  _ it  _ started vibrating.

it was mild and bearable, just a little uncomfortable. jongin whimpered at the sensation, though it was barely enough to make him moan.

he was greeted by chanyeol, who looked absolutely gorgeous with his brown hair. he smiled at him, saying a hello, before they started all going to the dining table to finally have dinner. it’s been a while since they all met, as jongin wasn’t present to send jongdae off to the military.

they were halfway into the dinner when the vibrator started vibrating more, and he could see sehun mischievously turning up the intensity. he let out a moan when it started getting really intense, but covered it up with a cough. 

“sorry, i ch—choked on my saliva—“ jongin tried to voice out, but sehun suddenly drew the intensity to the max, which made jongin let out a long moan and a whimper.

at this point, baekhyun and chanyeol knew exactly what was going on, but they decided to feign ignorance and continue eating, smirking at sehun once in a while as jongin tried hard to suppress his moans and whimpers.

that was all in vain when the vibrator started pulsating, leaving him a moaning mess clinging to sehun’s shirt.

“ah—ah—sehun please-do somethingdosomethingdosomething—“ he trailed off, tears welling up in his eyes at how embarrassed he was. his face was red, dick leaking precum, voice hoarse as he let out a string of moans as sehun somehow turned the intensity up even higher.

at this point, he was a moaning mess in front of his 3 band members, baekhyun and chanyeol getting turned on by jongin’s needy moans and whines. oh boy, they wanted to wreck him so bad.

“please—daddies—i can’t—“ jongin keened, tears of frustration and pleasure running down his face. sehun quickly undressed him, but afterwards pulled something out from his pocket that made jongin want to cry harder.

a cock ring.

“now now, babyboy, we can’t have the fun end too early, can we?” sehun whispered as he placed the cock ring onto jongin’s leaking cock. jongin moaned at the touch, begging, “turnitoffturnitofffuckmepleasesehundaddypleaseplease—“ 

sehun complied, turning the vibrator off and pulling it out. jongin whined at the emptiness. 

“no prep?” sehun asked. jongin nodded, mouthing “just fuck me already.” 

sehun complied, bending jongin over and fucking him into the dining table. baekhyun and chanyeol watched jongin get absolutely wrecked. 

“may i—“ baekhyun asked, as he undressed himself. “sehun, may i?”

sehun nodded, and baekhyun inserted his cock into jongin’s open mouth. jongin tried to make it nice for baekhyun, but it was hard as he was being pounded non stop by sehun.

the sounds of skin slapping and jongin’s loud, needy moans and whimpers filled the room, baekhyun thrusted into jongin’s mouth at breakneck speed, chanyeol sneaking his fingers underneath jongin’s torso and placed the neglected vibrator onto his nipple, turning it on, making jongin scream around baekhyun’s cock.

jongin cried, being so overstimulated and unable to cum. sehun let out a loud groan, before cumming in jongin. “you like that, whore? you like how i’m filling you up with my cum?”

jongin nodded as he sucked baekhyun’s dick, before baekhyun released into jongin’s mouth with a loud moan of “jongin—“ 

jongin was a mess, his pupils were blown, lips swollen, cum dripping out of his ass. but the fun wasn’t over yet.

it was chanyeol’s turn to fuck jongin, and chanyeol easily slid into the fucked-out hole, eliciting a loud moan from jongin. chanyeol started pounding non stop into jongin, abusing his prostate.

jongin cried and screamed, he’d never felt this pleasures before, yet not being able to get a release. the dining table was a mess, jongin’s precum splattered all over the table, some of baekhyun’s cum along with jongin’s saliva that dripped out of his mouth in a puddle on the table, the dishes all overturned at the speed jongin was fucked at.

“a—chanyeol—please—“ jongin cried, before cumming dry. his cock was an angry red, and jongin felt like bawling at how overstimulated he was.

chanyeol also came into jongin, his hole now filled with both chanyeol and sehun’s cum. but as you may have guessed, the fun wasn’t over yet.

baekhyun flipped jongin over, so that he was facing jongin. 

“you look so pretty like this, face all fucked out, pupils blown, your mouth never closing as you keep moaning their names. but now, it’s my turn. i wonder how exo-ls would react, when they find out how much of a cockslut you are. or maybe they already can tell.” and when baekhyun finished that sentence, he thrusted deep and rough into jongin, hitting his prostate spot on.

jongin screamed, voice becoming hoarse as he was fucked roughly and deeply by baekhyun. pleas and cries escaped his mouth. 

“plea—please daddy, gotta cu—cum, got—ta cum!” he cried, as he felt himself drift deeper into submission, as baekhyun started pounding into his abused hole at breakneck speed.

the table rattled and shook with every thrust, jongin’s loud cries and moans being the only thing you could hear. from how vocal jongin was, baekhyun was sure he would get a complaint from the management.

sehun picked up the vibrator, placing it on jongin’s dick, and turning it on to full intensity.

jongin writhed and screamed, before baekhyun pulled out, and released all over jongin’s torso and face. 

jongin looked so pretty, sweat dripping down his forehead, baekhyun’s cum littering his face, sehun’s and chanyeol’s cum dripping out of his hole onto the floor, his dick threatening to burst.

finally, he was out out of his misery when sehun removed the cock ring, and pressed the vibrator right onto the tip of his dick, rubbing it back and forth. jongin came within seconds, crying and screaming as he orgasmed for what seemed like an eternity. 

his face was littered with cum, saliva and tears, and the 3 decided they should probably clean him up before putting him to bed. when jongin was in such a submissive state, it was best for them to surround him with warmth until he snapped out of it.

so, after they all cleaned themselves up, jongin wore his pink sweater and laid on the king sized bed with his 3 beloved bandmates.

“jonginnie loves you all so—so much!” jongin giggled, before he fell asleep in sehun’s warm embrace.

  
  



End file.
